


Тонкое

by Oblako



Category: Murder In Mind, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>персонаж Джеймса Макэвоя в сериале Murder In Mind + моя кривая фантазия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тонкое

Глубоко за полночь и чертовски холодно. Сэм и Кэрол ушли почти одновременно несколько часов назад. Наверное, обоим повезло с клиентами. Похоже, они уже не вернутся. Повезло. А я всё сижу тут и дышу на пальцы. Пора двигать домой, сегодня ловить…  
Кто-то идёт неспешно через парк. Выкинуть окурок, подняться на ноги, достать новую сигарету. Выйти шагов на двадцать позади и потихоньку начать сокращать расстояние. Случайные люди в такой час сюда не заходят.  
Похоже, не старый. Короткий коричневый тренч, тонкая облегающая шапка закрывает уши, прямые джинсы, хорошие вроде кроссовки. Сигарета вновь обретает вкус, потерянный за часы ожидания. Хотя я, конечно, предпочел бы сейчас быть Громилой Крисом, стукнуть пижона по башке, вытащить деньги и свалить, ну да что уж там…  
Мужчина сел на одну из «обзорных» лавочек. Забраться рядом прямо с ногами. Сделать затяжку. Урод, даже не взглянул на меня. Спокойный такой. Молодой и какой-то… болезненный? Ладно, ещё затяжку. Передёргивает от холода.  
\- Ищешь кого-то? – Хорошо, голос не дрожит. Немного дрожат пальцы.  
Он поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
\- Похоже, тебя. – Голос ровный и уверенный. Нормальный такой голос. Не промёрзший, блядь, до самых костей.  
Улыбнуться. Теперь он меня рассматривает. Посмотреть вниз, потом, чуть исподлобья – в глаза. Знаю, как это действует. И на старых, и на молодых. Он вдыхает чуть глубже. Да.  
\- Тааак, - тяну – у тебя есть машина?  
Ещё одна затяжка. Он молчит пару секунд. Может, не расслышал? Только собираюсь повторить…  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Бля, надеюсь, он не заметил, как я чуть не закатил глаза. Очень оригинальный вопрос. Пора уже придумывать имена на ходу, но я упрямо раз за разом называю настоящее.  
\- Мартин. – Чуть киваю. Типа рад знакомству. – Что, будем разговаривать?  
Ай, грёбаный же ты придурок, последнюю мысль я, кажется, сказал вслух. Правда, он вроде не удивляется и не злится. В его руке откуда-то возникает купюра, которую он протягивает мне. Сто баксов.  
\- Ещё столько же, если не будешь врать. – Тихо говорит он.  
Так, это уже дело. Бумажка исчезает у меня в кармане, а я немного наклоняю голову, показывая заинтересованность. Он смотрит на мои губы, и я чуть-чуть их приоткрываю. Снова «да».  
\- Машина… там… - Машет куда-то неопределённо вправо. Всё ещё смотрит на меня. Вскакиваю с лавочки и растираю руки от запястий до плеч. Он встаёт.  
Мы идём, он чуть впереди и даже не оглядывается. Хорошо, когда клиент знает, чего хочет. Достало объяснять всяким уродам, зачем они сюда приходят. Последняя затяжка, и окурок летит в кусты.  
Закуриваю ещё одну, прежде чем сесть в машину.  
\- Ты же не против?  
\- Что? – Выныривает он из своих мыслей. Пока стоим, прогревается мотор, а может он не уверен.  
\- Сигарета, – поднимаю я руку.  
\- А, нет, - полувзмах рукой. Звук мотора слегка меняется, и мы начинаем выбираться со стоянки. Значит, прогревался. Та ещё колымага. Почему-то создаётся впечатление, что это не его машина. Хотя, конечно, пофиг. Передёргивает от медленно расползающегося тепла. Затяжка.  
\- У тебя есть на примете какое-нибудь тёплое место? – Он выделяет слово «тёплое», и это заставляет меня задуматься, поморщившись.  
\- Ясно. – Достаёт откуда-то телефон и начинает, не глядя, набирать номер. Машина ползёт вдоль безлюдной улицы. Отвечают быстро. В такой час?  
\- Привет. Я заеду в триста пятую? Да, хорошо.  
Мы проезжаем ещё пару домов и сворачиваем во дворы. Поворот, и машина останавливается возле какого-то мужика. Водитель опускает окно, берёт протянутые ему ключи и говорит:  
\- Сегодня.  
Мужик машет рукой, мол, не важно, бросает взгляд на меня – нужно улыбнуться – и отходит на пару шагов.  
Ещё немного поплутав, мы останавливаемся возле непримечательной многоэтажки. И я, пожалуй, знаю, где мы. Просто дом с кучей жильцов. Относительно чистый.  
Холодный воздух опять охватывает меня, когда выхожу из машины. Грёбаная же жизнь, обхватить себя за плечи, и пойдём же скорее в подъезд. Он почти не смотрит на меня, погружен в какие-то свои раздумья. Да и пофиг, на самом деле. Интересно, потом можно будет немного поспать здесь, в тепле и тишине? Мечтать не вредно, да.  
Поднимаемся на третий этаж, замки тихо щёлкают, войти и быстро оглядеться, пока он закрывает дверь. На редкость несуразная квартирка. Малюсенькая прихожая; направо – короткий коридор мимо двери… в санузел?.. и, похоже, кухня; прямо – единственная комната с большой кроватью. Ну, по крайней мере, здесь чисто. И тепло. Дрожь вроде отпускает.  
Отхожу назад, пока он раздевается. Вдвоём тут развернуться довольно сложно. Снимает тренч, вешает на плечики. Пижон. Разматывает шарф. Стягивает шапку. У него короткие волосы, прям короткий-короткий такой ёжик, и уши немного торчат в стороны, но это не главное, потому что… Потому что тёмным свитером обрисовывается небольшая, но явно имеющаяся грудь. И джинсы в ярком свете оказываются вполне женскими. И кроссовки, которые он снимает, конечно, довольно большого для женщины размера, но… Можно официально записывать себя в идиоты. Не то, чтобы клиентов-женщин никогда не было, но ведь уже настроился…  
Он, похоже, улавливает моё замешательство, взгляд такой вопросительный. Всё ещё молчу, поэтому он… она спрашивает:  
\- Что?  
\- Я думал, ты – мужик.  
Звучит жалко. Она оглядывает себя – ноги, зачем-то руки…  
\- Это проблема?  
Запускаю пальцы в волосы, а голова пустая-пустая.  
\- Неа…  
Начинаю стягивать кроссовки. Разберёмся.

***

Она включает везде свет, и я заглядываю в санузел, пока она проходит на кухню. Совместный.  
\- Можешь принять душ. – Она, кажется, ставит чайник греться.  
\- Я моюсь перед работой – бурчу я под нос, но, похоже, она слышит.  
\- Чтобы согреться. – Может, и не слышит. Может, у неё такая манера разговаривать.  
Наверное, заманчивое предложение, но я не хочу сейчас мокнуть. Иду осматривать комнату. Блёклые обои, бельевой шкаф, две тумбочки по бокам кровати, напротив стенка с почти пустыми полками и телевизором посередине. Одно большое окно. Кстати, может…  
\- А ты? – Может она этого хочет?  
\- Нет. – Она, оказывается, уже в дверях, развернула купюру, чтобы я прочитал. Пятьсот баксов.  
\- До утра. Достаточно?  
Вообще-то, до утра осталось всего ничего, но не отказываться же от денег, и, раз она такая добрая, надо будет спросить с неё те сто, которые за отсутствие вранья… Я просто протягиваю руку. Бумажка, шурша, перекочевывает в мой карман под её внимательным взглядом.  
\- Ты кофе пьёшь?  
\- Чего? – Я какой-то заторможенный. Наверное, слишком быстро стал отогреваться.  
\- Кофе. – Терпеливо кивает в сторону кухни.  
\- Да. – Нужно взять себя в руки и улыбнуться. Я, между прочим, на работе. Пальцы сами нащупывают сигарету.  
\- Курить в пепельницу, она там. – Машет рукой в сторону стенки. Между прочим, уже повернувшись спиной. У неё что, глаз на затылке? Нахожу пепельницу и топаю на кухню.  
\- Сладкий? – На столе уже две чашки. Небольшие такие, кофейные. Она уже насыпала кофе, неплохой кстати, и собирается кидать кубики сахара.  
\- Да.  
\- Четыре? – Взяла сразу четыре кубика и занесла над одной чашкой. Я просто киваю. Кубики звенькают. Себе она тоже кидает четыре, неспешно наливает воды, подаёт мне ложку, усаживается на табурет и принимается размешивать, почти не задевая чашку. Я курю и смотрю на неё, опять думавшую о чем-то.  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – Очередной оригинальный вопрос. Я усмехаюсь и отхлёбываю кофе.  
\- Не волнуйся, под растление уже не попадёшь.  
О, поднимает взгляд. Да, точно, улыбаюсь, сотня баксов.  
\- Двадцать один с половиной.  
\- Ты выглядишь моложе. – Она рассматривает меня. Опять.  
\- Обычно это плюс. – Ухмыляюсь и затягиваюсь. – А ты?  
\- Я тоже выгляжу моложе. – Получается у неё как-то мелодично.  
Мы пьём кофе, она смотрит, как я курю, одновременно здесь и не здесь. Потом её взгляд останавливается на повязке. Повязка, конечно, уже серая и немного размахрилась. Девушка – женщина – встаёт и приносит из какого-то ящика бинт и ножницы. То ли огрызнуться, то ли расслабиться. Был бы мужик – всё было бы по-другому, а так я просто подаю руку. Она ловко снимает петлю рукава с большого пальца и медленно разматывает старый бинт. Костяшки выглядят уже не так скверно, даже промывать, похоже, не нужно, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы их не было видно. Она берёт чистый бинт и начинает заматывать, неторопливо и уверенно. Тёплые приятные прикосновения. Она смотрит только на руку, а я смотрю на неё. Всё, аккуратный узел, и старый бинт отправляется в мусорку, а остаток нового и ножницы – обратно в ящик. Она опять смотрит в кофе.  
Чашки пустеют, сигарета тоже заканчивается, и она встаёт прежде, чем я достаю новую. Идёт в комнату и снова не оборачивается. Что ж, беру пепельницу и иду за ней.  
Она забирается на кровать, я задерживаюсь в дверях и стягиваю носки. Между прочим, по углам нет пыли.  
Она устраивается посередине, прямо на покрывале. Я обхожу кровать и сажусь на край. Она полулежит, как будто собралась посмотреть телевизор. Смотрит на меня, и её лицо ничего не выражает, слишком ничего, от этого хочется отгородиться. Снимаю свитер. Да, под ним ничего нет. Да, мне было очень холодно, ты же об этом думаешь, коротко взглянув на окно? Но сейчас мне уже хорошо, свитер соскальзывает на пол. И... что дальше?  
\- Ляг.  
А был ли этот шепот? Что бы она ни пыталась увидеть во мне – на лице, на плечах, в волосах – этого там нет. Я – всего лишь тот, кто я есть. Ложусь, она приобнимает меня и кладёт мою голову себе на плечо. Пытаюсь лечь поудобнее и сползаю чуть ниже. Запах. Не разделить на составляющие, просто очень слабый и приятный.  
Мы лежим в тишине. Она смотрит, наверное, в потолок и перебирает мои волосы. Я смотрю на дверь и слушаю, как стучит её сердце.  
Самое время спросить, как я дошел до жизни такой. Говорят, женщины это любят – расспрашивать. Только я не стану отвечать. А она молчит. И мне ваша грёбаная жалость на хуй не нужна. Я сам знаю, что я делаю и зачем. И почему. Мы с вами, между прочим, не на светском рауте об этом говорим. Мы здесь продаём и покупаем. И если кто-то не уверен в себе...  
\- Продаём и покупаем, - озвучивает она мои мысли.  
А может, я разомлел от тепла и уже сплю. Дышу ровно.  
Мы лежим ещё какое-то время. Лампочка на секунду разгорается ярче, потом снова всё нормально. Перепады напряжения.  
Звонит телефон.  
Она поднимается – телефон лежит на одной из полок стенки – и сбрасывает звонок.  
\- Будильник, - поясняет. Я лежу и смотрю на неё. – Мне нужно принять лекарство.  
Идёт в прихожую, шуршит там чем-то, возвращается. Лента упаковок с маленькими шприцами, коробка, из которой она достаёт одну ампулу, белый резиновый жгут. Почему-то становится противно.  
\- Не угостишь лишней дозой... лекарства? – Язвлю я. Даже если бы она предложила, я бы отказался, я шприцами не балуюсь.  
Она ловко открывает ампулу и набирает жидкость.  
\- Это действительно лекарство.  
Она закатывает рукав, затягивает жгут. Сгиб локтя у неё практически фиолетовый от следов уколов, и на предплечье тоже следы. Кусочек ваты, маленький пузырёк из той же коробки, и, закусив губу, она делает укол, только мне не видно, куда именно. Прикладывает вату и сгибает локоть. Когда она отстегнула жгут, я не заметил.  
\- Врачи давали мне максимум до середины лета, так что я уже несколько месяцев как мертва, – говорит она очень спокойно куда-то в пустоту. Потом поворачивается и смотрит на меня.  
\- Понятно, - говорю.  
Она смотрит. Не дёргается, не меняется в лице. Шевелит немного пальцами. Совсем не похожа на тех наркоманов, которых я видел. Хочется отодвинуться от неё подальше, а может даже встать и уйти. Но я не двигаюсь. Весь её вид... «Это правда» - думаю я.  
\- Что с тобой? – Спрашиваю вслух. Она вздыхает.  
\- Это не заразно, и довольно трудно объяснить. Просто глубоко внутри моё тело отказывается выполнять свои функции. И должно бы уже рассыпаться, но вот всё никак.  
\- Обезболивающие? – киваю на коробку.  
\- Не совсем, - качает головой. – Может быть, немного.  
Лампочка секунду гудит от напряжения, потом затихает.  
\- Что теперь? – приподнимаюсь на локте.  
Она разгибает руку, отлепляет ватку и бросает её на тумбочку. Молча встаёт и снимает свитер. Футболка задралась неровно, пока никаких шрамов не видно. Свитер уже на полу, и футболка скользит вслед за ним.  
На правом локте у неё тоже следы от уколов. Несколько следов на плечах.  
Она расстёгивает джинсы и стягивает их вместе с бельём, вышагивает из штанин, зацепляя заодно носки. И остаётся вдруг совершенно голой.  
Я не уверен, как мне реагировать.  
А она – тянет за покрывало, заставляя меня скатиться с кровати. Сдёргивает его на пол, сдвигает одеяло вниз и забирается на середину, вытягиваясь на бежевой простыне. Она выглядит беззащитной, и одновременно спокойной. Маленькая грудь приятной формы, яркие пятна сосков, впалый живот. На лобке у неё такой же короткий ёжик волос, как и на голове. На бёдрах – фиолетовые разводы и следы от уколов. Сажусь и заношу над ними руку, не решаясь прикоснуться. Она тихо смеётся.  
\- Не бойся, мне не больно, - тыкает в синяки сама, потом прижимает мою руку, - видишь? Всё нормально.  
Веду ладонью по бедру, сначала вниз, потом вверх, провожу большим пальцем по границе волос. Она застывает, напрягаясь.  
\- Я, - голос хрипит и дрожит, - не хочу, чтобы ты трогал меня руками... там.  
Странно... но не страшно. Не руками. Понял. Хочу наклониться – никогда не пробовал так языком, но думаю справлюсь – но она ловит моё лицо ладонями, смотрит и едва заметно качает головой, отрицая. Что? А что мне делать? Надеюсь, это написано у меня на лице, потому что сказать ничего вразумительного не получается.  
\- Сейчас, - шепчет она одними губами, извивается и шарит рукой под подушкой. Достаёт маленький тюбик смазки. У меня тоже с собой есть смазка, но что...  
\- Лучше я сама, - еле слышно.  
Она выдавливает прозрачный гель на пальцы и проводит по щели, даже не вздрогнув. Вверх и вниз, чуть втирая. Потом вытирает пальцы о бедро. Я пододвигаюсь чуть ближе, немного нависаю над ней, провожу рукой по боку, по груди, и вдруг понимаю, что не знаю, что делать, если у меня не встанет. Всё слишком странно, слишком ненормально, слишком... открыто. И страшно, что она заметит, увидит, поймёт мои сомнения. Я не решаюсь смотреть на её лицо. Лампочка снова разгорается и гудит, а потом...  
Бамц!..  
Она вскрикивает, а я наклоняюсь ниже, будто закрывая, защищая её. Глаза быстро привыкают, полумрак рассеивает свет с кухни. Она смотрит на меня и дышит чаще. Я смотрю на неё, сжимаю её плечо и чувствую, что сегодня с этим проблем не будет.  
Скинуть одежду, достать из кармана презерватив. Всё – не сводя с неё взгляд. Она тоже смотрит, почти не мигая.  
И уже войдя в неё, чувствуя жар тела, спросить:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Ольга, - выдыхая в ответ на мои движения.  
\- Ол-га, - выдох.  
\- Странное имя, - выдох.  
\- Но красивое. Ол-га.  
Я целую её, она щекотно проводит пальцами по спине. Мы движемся, движемся, движемся, пока всё не заканчивается, и она ловит губами мой всхлип.  
Потом я отстраняюсь, стаскиваю презерватив и засовываю его обратно в квадрат упаковки, бросаю на тумбочку.  
\- Я закурю?  
\- Конечно.  
За окном ещё не светает, совсем темно, но утро должно быть уже близко.  
\- Хочешь немного поспать?  
Смотрю на неё. Она поддевает край одеяла ногой, тащит наверх. То есть и всё? Не то, чтобы меня это волновало. А «поспать» звучит отличной идеей. Не убьет же она меня. Киваю, тушу сигарету. Она укрывает нас и сворачивается клубком у меня за спиной.  
Когда я просыпаюсь, за окном совсем светло, пахнет кофе. Быстро одеваюсь, споласкиваю лицо холодной водой. Вскоре мы уже выходим.  
На улице почти не холодно.  
\- Ты отсюда доберешься до дома? – Она опять далеко в своих мыслях.  
Я киваю.  
\- Тогда пока?  
\- Пока, - киваю опять.  
Она идёт к машине и не оглядывается. Правильно.  
Я разворачиваюсь и иду тоже. Домой.

***

И сегодня я соглашаюсь, когда Майк в очередной раз предлагает «повеселиться». Я соглашаюсь и иду за ним. Я смотрю и чувствую, как игла протыкает кожу. Я хочу забыться.  
Это всё никак не связано, говорю я. Это всё ни при чём, говорю. Но правда в том, что я вижу правду и не могу от неё отвернуться. Меня всё достало, так сильно достало, что я легко и спокойно проваливаюсь на самое дно и ниже. Вот где бы мне пригодились те сто баксов, про которые я не стал напоминать, идиот. Дни текут, я совсем потерял счет.  
И мне ничего не надо, Боже, совсем ничего не надо, может быть только двойную дозу. Господи, можно мне двойную дозу, чтобы это всё наконец закончилось, Господи...  
Я не знаю, слышат ли меня бог или дьявол, но я готов назначить богом эту сволочь Грея. Потому что Грей – в достаточной степени подонок, чтобы, наслушавшись моего скулежа, начать замешивать этот самый передоз. И правильно. И хорошо.  
\- Заначка, - выталкиваю я слова через непослушные губы. – В кроссовке. И в подушке.  
Грей кивает. Я помню, что в одной из нычек денег не осталось совсем, но не помню, где именно. К чёрту деньги. К чёрту всех. Может быть, Грея тут даже нет, и это только мои галлюцинации. Я только надеюсь, что в шприце у моей руки – двойная доза, кто бы её ни приготовил. Я надеюсь наконец не проснуться.  
Я слышу её вздох и вижу её улыбку, когда закрываю глаза.


End file.
